Communication users include individuals, businesses, industries and the like. In order to meet a wide variety of needs of user basic communication, business travel, family, entertainment and the like as well as usage scenarios, a wireless access terminal is required to provide a variety of forms of products, including the most basic types of terminals such as CPEs, cellphones, data cards, mobile hotspots, tablet computers, wireless communication modules, and the like.
A terminal product which is currently suitable for being used indoors by a user can only be adjusted and installed according to a fixed angle during installation, so that a final precise installation position of a device can not be predicted, and an orientation angle of the device can not accurately correspond to a wireless signal transmitting angle of the outdoor communication base station, resulting in weakened wireless signal receiving and transmitting capabilities of the terminal and thus performance loss of the product. Meanwhile, the indoor terminal product is of an omni-directional antenna design, which is limited by a volume factor of the terminal, so that the antenna gain can not be larger. However, the outdoor communication base station has a limited capability for wireless signal coverage, a wireless signal from an outdoor operator has a certain amount of attenuation when reaching indoors after passing through complex-lattice structures such as a window and a wall body, it is difficult to ensure effective communication between the indoor terminal product of the user and the base station; and with the limited field strength of the signal received by the indoor terminal, the wireless signal receiving and transmitting capabilities of the terminal are influenced. However, the outdoor terminal is of an orientation angle antenna design, which is not affected by a volume, so that the antenna gain may be larger. Although the problem of the field strength of the received signal can be solved, adjustment of the orientation angle in an installation process requires operation of a professional maintenance and commissioning personnel, so that an ordinary user can not easily install and maintain it.